User talk:Misery/Infuse Grenth
Totally inspired by Build:Team - Bloodspike Redone's epic caller. Give it a shot in RA and see what you think. I half wonder if when used correctly this caller could be used to make a TA version of blood spike, you can get a 210 health life steal without even thinking and could probably run two of these and both would steal for the full amount. If you sac yourself down more (to 1 health!) you can have a delicious 340 health steal that would only work from one caller. Discuss, try it out, laugh at RA's expense. Hey, it's better than a dagger monk, it should make at least "other" Misery 05:29, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :OK, I know it looks bad, but can someone at least tell me HOW bad it is. Be nice to hear I suck before I move it to testing and see it in the ratings. Misery 11:56, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Ok fine, I'm impatient. I'll put it into testing and let it get ripped to shreds. I'm getting bored of running it in RA anyway. Misery 09:43, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::2 superior runes with grenths balance? gg. Frans 10:29, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Did you read the whole thing? I'm INTENTIONALLY lowering my health. I've found that around 300 health works best because it allows you to Infuse->Grenth's Balance on damaged targets and when you hit a target with Grenth's Balance you heal fully to maximise the health advantage. If you use Infuse->Grenth's Balance with 600 health then you actually gain 0 health advantage, you just shift it around (except you do add in the heal from Infuse). This way you get 130 health healed to a hopefully damaged ally, 130+ damage to one enemy and heal yourself for the + part of the original number. The build is a bit crazy, but trust me, it works better with rune suicide than without. If you are going to gg this build, do it on another point. Misery 10:40, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Read Grenth's Balance, you gain health first (up to ur max) which mean more MAX health = more damage. Frans 11:08, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes, but it equalises health. So if you have 600 health and so do they Infuse -> Grenth's does 150 damage to them and 150 damage to them and you are both on 450 health. If you have 300 health and they have 600 it does the same damage to them except you are on full health. This means you are a less obvious spike target and Protective Spirit does more to protect you in RA where someone ripping through your cover and Protective Spirit is extremely rare due to a lack of coordination. You don't lose much of anything by lowering your health, but this is definitely a run it and see thing. Theorycrafting fails a lot, the damage is the same whether you have 600 or 300 health, but with 300 health you can do the same damage to them when they are at 450 health, so you can spike targets that SOMEONE ELSE is attacking, which usually helps a lot rather than attacking random people. Misery 11:15, 18 March 2008 (EDT) It works, though you can mess up very easily. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:03, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :Requiring skill != bad build. Doesn't necessarily mean it's a good build either, but at least it's not a 1234567 sin! I think it could be tweaked a little, but there isn't a lot of room on the bar, maybe someone else has an opinion on optimum health? I found if you went too high you became too fragile due to Protective Spirit not helping, I think for damage 450 is optimum, in my head at least but 45 damage per hit is pretty heavy for Androgodon's/Blood Drinker to keep up with. Misery 12:08, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :I know you're convinced it will work but trust me, it doesn't. Ask a BM. Frans 03:25, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::Or I could run it and see if it works or not rather than theorycrafting. I'm not saying it's the next pre-nerf Shadow Prison Assassin or anything, but it's other. It works. I can see you didn't test it from your comments, Masochism makes it cost 7 energy? What the!? Masochism has no affect on any of the 10 energy spells and the spike costs 20 energy + Blood Drinker + Angorodon's(-refund). None of those are anywhere near 7. The point of Masochism as energy management is to recover energy BETWEEN spikes so that you have 4 pips of regen plus a net of 2 energy from Dark Pact every 2 seconds. Just pressure with Dark Pact/Angorodon's Gaze between spikes and energy is fine, if you STILL have issues, run Signet of Agony and they go away. Use common sense when you run this build, follow the usage, don't use Infuse if you are under pressure, don't use it "at random", wait until someone else is pressured so you get the maximum health advantage out of it when you heal them. You don't spam Magebane Shot on recharge, you don't spam Diversion on recharge, you don't spam Zealous Benediction on recharge, why do people seem to insist on spamming everything else on recharge? Misery 04:27, 20 March 2008 (EDT)